


all you have to do is wait (for me)

by badboysgoodlove



Category: GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, off's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboysgoodlove/pseuds/badboysgoodlove
Summary: Off misses Gun.





	all you have to do is wait (for me)

Everything was just fine, he could endure this, it was only for a few days. Nothing out of the ordinary, he was very used to being all by himself, he was a fucking loner for god's sake. This was ridiculous. Off's train of thought was going wild that evening, he was lying face down on his bed going through his phone. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was checking Gun's Instagram story for what if felt the eleventh time in the last five minutes. 

It was a little embarrassing, to be honest, but one of the perks of being alone and lazing around in your bed was that nobody could see you mopping. The shocking truth -Off liked to call it that-, was that he missed Gun, like, a lot. It was the kind of missing where your chest hurts a little bit every time you think of that person.

Off wasn't stupid, he knew that what he was feeling wasn't something one would feel for a mere "friend." And even though it had been especially hard for him to come to terms with his feelings he'd finally done it, he liked Gun, but he couldn't bring himself to declare his feelings just yet. Off had decided that he wanted to wait for "the right moment" to tell Gun how he felt, even though sometimes he regretted not being honest with him. And this evening, Off put his hand on his forehead, was one of the days he really regretted his poor life decisions. 

Gun had gone on a trip with some friends, and hell, Off more than anyone knew how much he deserved it. He was happy for him, really, but he couldn't help longing his presence, he missed his little, but firm hands all around him, his big smile and his beautiful dimple. Off rolled to his side, covering his face with both hands. He was so gone.

Gun had invited him a few weeks back, but he had his agenda full of commitments, and he couldn't go. Gun was very sad, and so was Off, but they weren't able to do anything about it, so they've decided to leave it like that. "We're doing a trip just the two of us then" Gun had said, a malicious smile playing in his mouth. Off had just smiled but he nodded, he will be more than happy to oblige. 

Days had passed by, and Off almost forgot about the trip. I wasn't until the day before that reality hit Off. Gun was leaving, like, for days… without him. It will be a hard time for everyone around him those days. See, Off is NOT a clingy person, everybody knows that by heart. But when it comes to his little nong, he can't really help it. He rechecked Instagram, no messages from Gun. Shit. 

Off picked himself off the bed and decided to grab something to eat. A loud "ping!" from his side phone made him stop right in front of the fridge. Why would Gun call him at that phone? Well, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was finally calling. The bastard, he loved him. Off rapidly unlocked his phone with his heart beating so fast he felt he could faint. It was P'Kwang. "I can't believe this is myself right now," Off said out loud and proceeded to answer her.

"Hello P'Kwang," he answered the video call with a face one could see at a funeral. "Why are you calling me on this phone P'?"

"Ow! Why so down?" P'Kwang asked, and something on Off's expression must've given him away because P'Kwang's face illuminated like a Christmas tree. "I can't believe you're moping around like that for your boyfriend," she seemed amused and pleased at the same time. Off wanted to scream. "Wait, I actually can" she was full laughing now.

"Gun's not my boyfriend P'" he sounded bitter. He decided to leave out the part where he explained to her how he could marry Gun ASAP; instead, he said "I just miss him, that's all" P'Kwang made an incredulous face but decided not to tease the poor old man, he seemed too miserable, for now.

"Okaaaay, let's say I believe you. But anyway, I just wanted to check on you because Gun said he'd tried to call you a few times, but you wouldn't answer, I tried calling you to your personal phone too bu it…." Off was a second away from shouting "What?!!!!!," he interrupted, his eyes widened, and he was all white. "Off? Are you okay? What's going on?" P'Kwang asked a little bit concerned. 

"Nothing! Nothing!" Off was choking on his own words and he said "I have to end the call now, bye bye na" P'Kwang was about to make another question, but Off was desperate. Really, he felt almost pathetic, almost.

He went to his notification bar to see why the fuck Gun's calls didn't enter and found out he had been on pilot mode since the fan meeting that morning. And listen, Off knew he was dumb, but he didn't think he could meet this level just yet. He called Gun. A few rings that felt like an eternity made Off nervous. Finally, someone answered.

"Papii?" Gun's voice was like music to Off's ears, really, it wasn't an exaggeration. "Why weren't you answering my calls? Are you alright? I thought you were sick, I can't believe you didn't answer any of my calls!" Gun's scolding was so cute that Off just wanted to fly down to him and kiss him senseless. "P'Off?" Really, he could just buy the fucking ticket, he didn't care at all. "Papii!!!!" Off came back from his wild fantasies. 

"Yes." He answered, and then "Sorry N'Gun I had my phone on pilot mode all this time! I swear to god I was wondering why you hadn't called me!" He reckoned he sounded a little funny. Off heard Gun's small smile through the phone, he wanted to see it too. "I'll put the camera on," he stated. And oh, Gun was so pretty, he was wearing a red tee, and it made him look so handsome. Off almost kissed the phone's screen.

"Hi, Papii!" Gun was smiling so big and so sincere "I miss you! I wish you were here, it's so beautiful Papii, there's a lot of things you'd love" Off was smiling too, he was warm all over, and he knew that he couldn't hold back any longer, he had to put his plan into action right there and then. 

"I miss you like crazy," he suddenly said. Gun's eyes widened at that, he couldn't back down now "I miss you like crazy, and when you come back, I'll tell you some things I've been holding down for some time now" Off was red, he could tell because Gun was red too. 

"P'Off?" Gun murmured, he sounded surprised and Off wanted to believe he seemed hopeful too. "I can't wait to come back home either Papii, I want to hug you." He was so shy, Off was used to that face by now. Shit, he'd fallen in love with the cutest boy on earth, fucking hell, he was whipped. 

Off smiled so brightly his cheeks hurt "I'll wait for you at the airport tomorrow then," he said, "And I promise that this time, I'll have my arms open for you." 

Gun smiled.


End file.
